RAVEPUNK
by AtlantianDragon
Summary: A centaur teen of Earth finds her way to the Clone Wars universe. She has lived a life on the run, always evading capture. As she explores the Clone Wars universe, she finds new friends, new dangers, and possibly somebody to love.
1. Chapter 1

**RAVEPUNK**

**Ch. 1**

In a small city on the East Coast, a local rave party plays out its rhythm into the night. The party was at a large mansion owned by some rich man's son. Everyone was having a great time, including Gypsy. She was wearing all white, tight, long-sleeved turtle-necked sweater; a bright blue, torn, loose-leaf tank top; a custom horse harness; a few beads on her tail; custom, blue leg warmers; three ear piercings; and raver bracelets on her arms and legs. Her hair was also died a little with blue hair dye. Gypsy is a centaur. A zorse centaur or zebra/horse hybrid centaur.

Hard to believe right?

Not really. Gypsy was created by some loony scientist who did inhuman experiments. To make a long story short, Gypsy escaped and ran away. Now she is a raver and artist in many slum-like cities. She never stays at one place. Not a good idea, especially with super top secret agencies and agents or "men in black" looking for her.

The party would have gone on longer if the lookout hadn't shouted "Cops! The cops are coming!" Everyone scrambled for their things and the exit. Gypsy didn't waste a second to grab her backpack and jump out an open 1st floor window. After reaching the outside, she ran into the direction of old buildings to hide in. Soon enough she well hidden and out of harms way.

One hour later, Gypsy had finished checking her things and plops down on a dirty old couch. She put out an ancient coin she had bought two weeks earlier. The man who sold it said it could grant any kind of wish but, only one. She idly flips it and digs in her backpack for her iPhone. She turns it on, and touches the screen until she finds what she is looking for. Pushing play; the phone starts an episode of Star Wars The Clone Wars, Clone Cadets. She shifts in the couch and watches the show. Only after the show ended, she put her device away and stares at her coin.

_Better now than never._ Gypsy thought

"Okay, I wish… I was in Star Wars The Clone Wars universe…and I'm aboard the Resolute." She said to the coin

She stood up and waited for something to happen. But, before she could sit down again, some sort of portal or black hole opened up. Gypsy griped her belongings as the black hole sucked her into the blackness…

In The Clone Wars universe,

In the Outer Rim,

Aboard the Resolute:

The three Jedi were patrolling the Outer Rim with no problems or difficulties. No one expected a small nebula of dust to appear near the ship. The crew braced for impact and kept the ship steady as the nebula passed and disappeared. The oldest of the three knew this nebula storm was highly unusual and he sensed an unknown presence among them.

He is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. The other two seemed the least concerned. They are Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Padawan Ahoska Tano. After checking with the clones on the ship's power system and engine, they have small crews checking all corners of the ship for damage.


	2. Chapter 2

RAVEPUNK

CH.2

Gypsy woke up in a metallic hallway and suddenly felt hot. The temperature was like 80 something degrees! Back in the East Coast it was winter and freezing cold. She stood up and placed her backpack against one of the metal walls. Then, she took off her tank top and her turtle neck. Gypsy pauses to stretch for a while before put on her tank top. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed her sweater, her glow bracelets and her leg warmers into it. Putting on her backpack, she noticed that the hallway look very familiar. _Where have I seen this hallway before? _Gypsy thought _I can't put my finger to it but, I know I seen it someplace._ Shrugging her shoulders, she wanders in the vast hallway before seeing a window. The window was very wide and glassy. Upon looking out the window, she sees a black space covered with stars. And realizing that she is in space….

The maintenance check was almost complete with no problems so far. The clones had covered almost all of the ship, only one-fourth of the Resolute remains unchecked. But, even with the assurance that no one is on board, Obi Wan still felt uneasy. Anakin looked at his old master.

"Come on Obi Wan, there no one stowed away on the ship. Just relax." He said

"I don't know. But I feel another presence other than our crew." Obi said seriously

"I'm sure the clones would have found something by now."

Before the Master Jedi could respond, one of the officers gave a report.

"Sir, I've got something on the security cams. You should see this."

The officer pressed a button on the holo-table and an image of a strange creature appeared. It appeared to have six limbs and carrying a weird pack. The upper torso is a slim, feminine humanoid shape. While the lower body is that of a four-legged beast. But, it was hard to tell what the face looked like if all you could make out is hair and animal -like ears. Anakin sighed while Obi Wan gave an I-told-you-so look at him. Anakin pressed a button and announced the presence of the stowaway to the troopers….

As she pressed her face against the glass, her ears twitched. Stepping back from the window, she hears the footsteps of two people coming in her direction. She backs up into the center of the hallway. Her stomach is suddenly queasy with fear and excitement. Two men enter the hall with long black guns, both wearing identical white armor. Gypsy stood still while the armored men stopped in front of her a few feet away. _Wait a minute! Those are clone troopers!_ She thought _Uh oh; I'm really in the Clone Wars universe._ Her ears flattened against her head in fear. It was willpower to keep her instincts in check from losing control. The clones held theirs guns at her as if the threaten her.

"What is it?" one of them whispered

"I don't know! Maybe it's an assassin or a spy." Other whispered back

Gypsy had never been so scared. All she wants to do right now was run. _An assassin? A spy?_ She thought _Am I that threatening?_ She thought it over. She has mostly white fur and white skin. She also had black stripes on most of her body and black hair. Her hands and wrists are black; so are the tips of her ears. In a way, she kinda looked like a Sith with those stripes. _Probably a good time to run._ She thought She backed away slowly but, it wasn't the best idea.

"Don't move!" one of the clones shouted

She could feel the tension in the air as she sees the troopers tighten their grip on their weapons. In an instant, her animal intincts took over as she turned around quickly and ran. Immediately the clones pursued but, they were not fast enough to catch up to her. She runs into another hallway and gallops past two more clones. Luckily, they were too surprised to shoot. Gypsy ran faster…

The two troopers reported to Anakin after losing sight of the female creature. They know that the general wouldn't be happy to hear that whatever-it-is is loose on the ship.

"General Skywalker, we found an unknown being in the western hallway." They said

"Did you catch it?" he asked

"No sir. It got away. It ran really fast."

"Oh. Well what did it look like?"

"It's a female and it's white with black stripes, with black hair. Some of her hair is dyed neon blue, she was wearing a bright blue shirt and she was carrying a pack of some kind."

"Thank you. I want you to gather some men and try to catch it."

"Yes General."

After the report Anakin sighed and stared at the hologram. Ahoska and Captain Rex walked up to catch the news.

Anakin turned to Rex and said "I need you to find Cody and gather some men to capture our unwanted guest."

"Will do, General." The captain replied

Ahoska looked at the hologram of the intruder. It didn't appear that threatening or looked like anything she's seen before.

"It can't be that dangerous." She remarked

"Well I don't want to wait to find out." Her master responded

Meanwhile, Obi Wan checks the location where the intruder was last seen. There was no evidence of any damage so he follows the direction of the female being….

Her heart was pounding as she galloped past another door. She then saw two wide doors and ran to them. The doors open to a large hangar bay filled with many clones. Slowing down to take a breather, she saw some of the clones staring at her. Taking several deep breaths, she thinks of a plan. Behind her the doors open with many clones rushing out. She turns her torso slightly, just to see who. Then, facing forward, she draws in a deep breath. And takes off! She thinks of the song _**Real Gone **_and increases her speed. Knowing that the bay will end at some point, she relaxes a little. Gypsy laughs as the clones make futile effort to catch her. The end of the hangar bay was full of armed clones ready to shoot. Having been caught before, she turns around and jumps on one of the smaller ships. Basically, she jumps from ship to ship until she on top of the largest ship. Which was the Twilight. She stops on top of the ship and looks down. The troopers below are having a difficult time, some of them exhausted from the chase and others not knowing what to do. Backing up to the end of the ship, Gypsy laughed like a child instead of an 18-year old. Looking across, she sees the back end of an AT-TE. Shaking her head like a wild horse she charges forward and makes one giant leap….

Obi Wan had just run into the hangar bay with Commander Cody and Captain Rex when he saw the creature. They had never seen anything so strange and beautiful… They were amazed at her cunning and her wild spirit. The female landed on the back of an AT-TE rather hard. Just as she was getting up, Obi Wan sees Anakin jumping on top of the walker going to confront her.


	3. Chapter 3

RAVEPUNK

Ch.3

Gypsy rubbed her knees at stood on the AT-TE. The landing nearly broke her knee caps! She looked over the side as she was catching her breath. What she saw didn't favor her odds. More clones were coming in and someone was trying to climb up on the walker. She blinked again and realized her pursuer. _Oh crap! That's Anakin Skywalker! _She thought _Great! Now what?_ The answer came to her in one of her favorite songs; _**You Can't Take Me**_. Gypsy thought it out _I'm tried of running. Its time to fight!_ Gypsy balled her fists and stood ready to confront the Jedi…..

Anakin reached the top of the walker and saw the intruder. The female looked pissed off and ready to fight. He can tell because of her ears pressed against her head and her tail whipping about. He didn't have time for this.

"Hey!" he shouted

"Hey yourself!" she answered back

Her response was very bold and rude. Anakin drew his lightsaber and tried talking to her.

"Look I don't mean you harm!"

"Yeah right!"

"Will you surrender? I just want to ask you some questions!"

"That's what they all say."

"Just surrender and no harm will come to you."

"Never!"

The female wasn't going to cooperate. So he ignited his lightsaber. She then stood on her hind legs reared. Swinging her front legs and nearly hitting him. Anakin fell backwards on the AT-TE….

_Oh yeah!_ She thought _Take that! Good thing I'm a centaur._ She looks down and sees another ship. In a second, Gypsy jumped on the smaller ship. She also jumps onto the floor. The clones have her surrounded ready to capture her once the orders were given. She hears Anakin say "One last time, surrender quietly and we won't harm you." She snorts and shakes her short hair. And starts singing:

_You can't take me_

_Yeeeeaaaah!_

_Gotta fight another fight_

_Gotta run another night_

_Get it out _

_cheak it out_

_Im on my way and_

_I don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back_

_I can't be beat and_

_That's a fact_

_It okay_

_I'll find a way_

_YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN_

_NO WAY!_

_Yeah!_

_DON"T JUDGE A THING_

_TIL YOU KNOW WHATS_

_INSIDE IT_

_DON"T PUSH ME_

_I'LL FIGHT IT!_

_NEVER GONNA GIVE IN NEVER  
GONNA GIVE UP NO_

_IF YOU CAN'T CATCH A_

_WAVE THEN YOUR  
NEVER GONNA RIDE IT_

_YOU CAN'T COME_

_UNINVITED_

_NEVER GONNA GIVE IN _

_NEVERGONNA GIVE _

_UP NO_

_YOU CAN'T TAKE ME_

_I'M FREE!_

Gypsy breathed hard as she tried to catch her breath. The adrenaline rushed trough her body but, it was too much. As she tried to breathe in, she passed out and collapsed on the floor. She had no idea why she sang. Before passing out, she thought she saw Captain Rex….


End file.
